


My Significant Otter

by magicpiano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Not Beta Read, Otters, Reincarnation, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Otters sleep holding hands and so do Enjolras and Grantaire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	My Significant Otter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on my own dumb [ text post ](https://lesbianjolllly.tumblr.com/post/626406383533899776/otters-sleep-holding-hands-and-so-do-enjolras-and). I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head, so here it is.

Courfeyrac liked to call them otters, although it was actually Combeferre who made the observation first. He came back from his shift at the hospital to find Grantaire and Enjolras curled up on the couch, their hands clasped tight even in their sleep. All Combeferre had to do was mention that otters slept the same way, holding hands, once for it to become Courfeyrac's favorite way to refer to them.

Neither of them ever tried to deny it, they did sleep holding hands and they weren't afraid to admit it.

Even before they started dating, they loved to hold hands, the closeness was a comfort. When an argument hit too close to home, they would clasp hands as a reminder that neither meant the harsh words that were said. They would hold hands when walking to meetings or eating lunch or any other time really. No wonder people thought they were dating long before they actually were.

Perhaps they should have realized their feelings earlier. As it was, it took many reassurances from their friends and lots of awkward fumbling for them to fall into their relationship.

Now that they were finally at ease with each other, they wouldn't deny themselves the pleasure of each other's touch. If holding hands while they were sleeping brought them both happiness, then they would do just that.

Combeferre said otters sleep holding hands so the water doesn't cause them to drift away from each other. Enjolras thinks they hold hands for much the same reason. It was bizarre and probably stupid, but some part of his mind thinks that if he doesn't hold Grantaire close, the man will drift away from him.

When he wakes up from nightmares he doesn't understand, of gun fire and canons, Grantaire's hand was there in his own, a soothing weight to remind him it wasn't real. When Grantaire woke crying out apologies for sleeping through the fight, a comment neither of them would understand later, Enjolras was there to do the same for him.

Under the shield of their blankets, their clasped hands were all they needed to feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, otters really do sleep holding hands, they do it so the current doesn’t separate them. How adorable is that?


End file.
